Message Me!
by On m'appelle Lucette
Summary: Traduction de Babiiee-Z. Msn à Poudlard? C'est la nouvelle idée de Dumbledore pour unir les maisons! Ginny, Draco, Blaise, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Luna et Miranda communiquent par journal sans savoir qui ils sont... GWDM


"This is like a Hogwarts version of MSN, Instant Messaging, Texting, whatever!"

**Disclaimer: Aucun des personages ne m'appartient. L'intrigue appartient à Babbiie-Z.**

« Dumbledore has enforced a new house unity program, where each student is given a notebook to write in which is connected with five other notebooks, belonging to five other students in the school. Whatever they write in them will be seen by the people who have their notebooks _open_. If you have ever used Instant Messaging, it's like being online to have your book open, and if it's closed, you are offline. The people with closed books will not see any of the conversations going on between the people with open books at the time. Get me? Hope so! »

**G-Wiz:** Ginny Weasley

**Dr. Evil:** Draco Malfoy

**LOVEher:** Hermione Granger

**HairyWand:** Harry Potter

**RedRW:** Ron Weasley

**Zucchini:** Blaise Zabini

**Good-Love: **Luna Lovegood

**InnocentEyes:** Miranda Montez

**G-Wiz**: Si vous voulez savoir, je trouve ça plutôt cool !

**Dr. Evil:** Moi pas spécialement – c'est juste un plan foireux de l'autre cinglé pour l'unité des maisons…

**HairyWand:** C'est pas un cinglé!!

**Zucchini: **Oh mes amis, je crois que nous avons du Gryffondor avec nous!

**Good-Love:** Techniquement, il n'y a pas de Gryffondor. En fait, il a été prouvé que Godric Gryffondor n'a jamais existé, il a été fabriqué de toutes pièces. Le vrai fondateur de la maison « Gryffondor » est Loretta Varmisto.

**RedRW: **Ok…. Bon, je sais que nous ne sommes pas autorisés à dévoiler nos identités ou quoi, mais je suis prêt à parier que c'est Luna. Qui d'autre serait capable de caser autant d'imbecilités en quelques phrases?

**Good-Love:** Pardon?

**RedRW:** Euh… Désolé, qui que tu sois… C'était une blague hein, je voulais juste faire un peu d'humour tu sais ?

**InnocentEyes:** Franchement, certaines personnes sont _tellement_ immatures.

**G-Wiz:** Je suis totalement d'accord.

**LOVEher:** Arrêtez de vous disputer! Ce programme est censé engendrer l'unité des maisons, pas le conflit des maisons !

**G-Wiz:** Je ne comprends pas… Dumbledore a dit qu'il nous avait choisit au hasard, donc il devrait y avoir quelques personnes de la même maison dans chaque groupe, mais qu'est ce qui nous dit qu'on n'est pas _tous_ dans la même maison ?

**Dr. Evil:** Eh bien… Personnellement je ne suis pas un fan de Dumbledore. Je ne suis pas non plus dans la même maison que Lovegood, ça fait donc pas mal de monde en moins.

**Zucchini:** Ce ne serait pas sympa si on se débrouillait par nous-mêmes ?

**InnocentEyes: **C'est pas comme si ça pouvait arriver… Etant donné que nous avons quelques andouilles dans le groupe, « s'unir » ne sera pas facile.

**HairyWand:** Allez les gars! On se chamaille déjà alors qu'on ne se connaît même pas. Ne pas connaître les autres devrait signifier qu'on est plus à l'aise avec eux, non ?

**G-Wiz:** Pourquoi pas.

**LOVEher: **Okmais arête de dire "les gars". C'est sexiste. Je suis _pas_ un gars.

**Good-Love:** Eh, attendez, ne pas pouvoir révéler nos noms ne veut pas dire qu'on ne peut pas reveler notre sexe, non ? Je suis une fille.

**Zucchini:** Homme.

**Dr. Evil:** Fier d'être un mec!

**G-Wiz:** Girl power!

**HairyWand:** Je suis un mec.

**RedRW: **Pareil ici!

**Dr. Evil:** Et toi InnocentEyes? Si t'es un mec on est en majorité!

**Zucchini: **Euh.. Je pense qu'il ou elle est parti…

**InnocentEyes:** Non, désolée, je suis là! Je suis une fille, je l'ai toujours été et JE LE RESTERAIS !!

**HairyWand:** Euh.. Ok alors! Autre chose que nous pourrions révéler? Je veux essayer de deviner qui vous êtes !

**LOVEher:** Cela met totalement à bas le but de l'activité.

**HairyWand: **Désolé héhé. Hobbies?

**G-Wiz:** Quidditch.

**Dr. Evil: **Quidditch.

**Zucchini: **Quidditch.

**HairyWand:** Quidditch.

**RedRW:** Quidditch.

**LOVEher:** Eh bien, ÇA, ce n'était pas prévisible…

**InnocentEyes:** Hum hum…

**RedRW:** Je vois que vous prenez enfin les choses en humour…

**Good-Love:** Je crois que le mot est "sarcasme"

**Dr. Evil:** Doucement, Captain Evidence.

**RedRW: Bon allez, assez de négativité, "Evil". Ok, donc nous avons quatre filles et quatre mecs… Quelqu'un veut ajouter quelque chose ?**

**LOVEher:** Euh. Et si quelqu'un dans ce groupe prenait un rendez-vous avec son frère, sa sœur ou son cousin ?

**InnocentEyes:** Et si on n'a ni frère ni soeur?

**G-Wiz:** Ou pire, imaginez qu'il ment sur sa sexualité pour que ses… préférences ne soient pas remises en question?

**Dr. Evil: **Je t'aime bien, G-Wiz. T'es marraaante.

**G-Wiz:** Ah. Merci.

**LOVEher:** Bon écoutez, j'y vais! Seulement une semaine ici, mais déjà une montagne de travail! A plus les gens !

-LOVEher a fermé son livre-

**RedRW: **Je hais le dire (ou plutôt l'écrire), mais j'ai du travail aussi. A plus les amis !

-RedRW a fermé son livre-

**Zucchini: **Je ne peux pas croire que ce mec nous a appelé ses amis.

**Dr. Evil:** Ça m'en fait mal aux yeux.

**Good-Love:** Etant donné que je ne vous connais pas plus que ça, je crois que moi aussi je vais devoir fermer mon livre. Je ne suis pas obligée de vous donner les raisons de mon départ, mais j'ai aussi du travail à terminer. Au revoir. (En français dans le texte)

-Good-Love fermé son livre-

**G-Wiz:** Ouais, je confirme, c'est Luna.

**HairyWand:** -rire hystérique- Certain. J'y vais aussi, à plus!

-HairyWand a fermé son livre-

**InnocentEyes:** Bon, vous êtes des "haïsseurs » de Dumbledore vous deux ?

**Zucchini:** Eh bien je suis pas son plus fervent admirateur, mais pour moi il est pas si pire.

**Dr. Evil: **Ouais, je peux pas dire que j'aie quelque chose contre lui, mais il a le don de me mettre hors de moi**.**

**InnocentEyes:** Plutôt honnête. Et toi G-Wiz ?

**G-Wiz:** C'est un type bien, je pense. Cependant, je n'ai pas l'habitude de juger un livre par sa couverture. Je pense que c'est le bon côté de ce programme ou quoi que ce soit– nous ne savons pas à qui nous parlons, donc on n'est pas apeurés par leur réputation ou quoi, vous voyez ?

**Dr. Evil:** Ouais, en général les gens m'évitent parce qu'ils pensent que je suis effrayant ou quelque chose comme ça.

**G-Wiz:** C'est peut-être parce que tu te donnes des pseudo comme 'Dr. Evil'? Haha.

**Dr. Evil: **J'espère pour toi que c'était une blague.

**G-Wiz:** Bah, tu sais, moi je savais pas trop quoi mettre, donc je me suis nommée G-Wiz.

**Zucchini: **Hehe. Assez dit.

**InnocentEyes:** Donc vous aimez le Quidditch tous les trois ?

**Zucchini: **Tu veux rire ma belle!

**InnocentEyes:** Ne m'appelle pas ma belle. Donc, si vous jouez pour l'école, ça réduit pas mal, non ? Enfin j'aurais bien aimé deviner qui vous êtes…

**Dr. Evil:** Pas nécessairement… Il y a quatre equipes et tu ne sais pas de quelle maison nous sommes… Et tu devrais toujours deviner lequel des sept joueurs nous sommes, non?

**G-Wiz:** Et qui a dit que nous jouions pour l'école?

**InnocentEyes:** Ok, Ok, désolée d'avoir demandé!

**Zucchini:** Ouais… Eh, si les autres sont partis à cause du boulot, on ne devrait pas faire la même chose ?

**Dr. Evil: **Je devrais certainement, mais je préfère tergiverser que travailler.

**G-Wiz:** Pareil. Je pense que je les ferais demain à minuit!

**InnocentEyes:** J'essaie de ne pas trop penser au travail. Ça me rend un peu… triste…

**Zucchini: **Je pense qu'elle a besoin qu'on lui remonte le moral…

**G Wiz: **Ok, donne-nous une seconde et on sera tous là avec des chocolats et des mouchoirs! Métaphoriquement, bien sûr.

**Dr. Evil:** Bien sûr.

**InnocentEyes:** Aaah merci beaucoup !! Dites-moi, est-ce qu'on se rencontrera un jour ?

**G-Wiz:** Il me semble… Dumbledore n'a t-il pas parlé d'un bal dans 6 mois ou quelque chose comme ça?

**Zucchini:** Oh. Joie.

**InnocentEyes:** héhé, je suis sure que ça sera sympa. Nous sommes un nombre égal de mecs et de filles, non? Donc nous avons tous un rencard ! Malgré l'apparente « réputation » de Dr Evil…

**Dr. Evil: **Je suis là, tu sais.

**Zucchini:** Bon, moi je n'y vais que si je peux choisir mon rencard. Surtout si c'est Loony Lovegood.

**G-Wiz:** Arrête, elle est pas si naze!

**Zucchini:** Oh, je sais. C'est juste que je ne voudrais pas être vu avec elle.

**InnocentEyes:** Eh bien, tu es sympa.

**Dr. Evil:** Je garde une option sur G-Wiz. T'as l'air mignonne !

**G-Wiz: **Je refuse d'être une option. A plus tout le monde! xox

-G-Wiz a fermé son livre-

**InnocentEyes:** Moi aussi. Je pense que je vais aller pleurer au-dessus de mon travail, comme ça vous pourrez parler! Salut !

-InnocentEyes a fermé son livre-

**Dr. Evil:** Blaise, c'est toi, non?

**Zucchini: **Draco, mec! Comment t'as su? Je me disais bien que c'était toi…

**Dr. Evil: **Les meilleurs potes savent se reconnaître. De plus, tu as toujours été obsédé par Zucchini.

**Zucchini:** Tu le savais! Eh, dis-moi, est ce que tu as reconnu des filles?

**Dr. Evil:** Franchement, je veux pas savoir. C'est plus excitant comme ça…

**Zucchini:** Aaah, toi, Malfoy et ton excitation! Bon, je pense qu'on devrait se plonger dans la disserte de potions ?

**Dr. Evil: **Ouais je pense… On se voit dans la sale commune?

**Zucchini: **J'y suis dans cinq minutes. A toute.

-Zucchini a fermé son livre-

-Dr. Evil a fermé son livre-

**Alors l'auteur et la traductrice voudraient savoir ce que vous pensez de l'histoire et de la traduction!!**

**Merci encore de votre lecture, mais pensez à laisser une petite review… Ça ne vous coûte que cinq minutes…**

**xx**


End file.
